Droplets
by Tala1
Summary: Never tried Drabbles before so i decided to give it a go. Seventh up: Lost and Found. Complete humor on Byakuya and Renji. Very odd in my opinion. I did this a long time ago. I just never posted it. Enjoy.
1. Freebies

A/N: I was inspired? Blah…

Title: **Freebies **

Pairings/Characters: IchigoxUrahara

Rating: PG

Genre: General

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

Words: 323

Number: #1

* * *

Ichigo had never questioned his actions before. 

Not once.

Not even when he visited one day, clad in full Shinigami clothes and demanded a new cell phone for Rukia. When he handed the money over though he found he got the creepiest of stares. The man had lifted the fan and then said, _"Iie, iie, it's alright Kurosaki-san. It's free." _He thought it odd, how the man smiled so serenely and shooed him out of the shop.

When he returned home and told Rukia she just snorted and slammed the door to his closet, leaving him to think through it.

And he was up all night thinking about it. Even Kon didn't get very far interrupting him.

The next day though, he went to the store, personally to see the man. Only he was told the shopkeeper was busy and told to come back later.

Yeah well, _later _turned out to be late at night.

And now as hands swept along his body, easing his shoulders to relax as a mouth pressed against his neck, kissing gently he knew why he never questioned his actions before. Blonde hair tickled his cheek, encouraging him to crack a small smile and tilt his head further back.

Those very hands had fought him, had touched him, and also healed him.

He knew now…

"Kurosaki-han…" The voice whispered heavily in his ear, with that rough tone usually only reserved for battles and fighting. He found his expression changing to a smirk, matching the merchant on top of him. "You do realize why…" Those grey eyes, filled of immense sorrow stared into Ichigos chocolate colored ones.

"Yeah…" he found his reply simple.

He knew why the _phone _was free now.

Because when you get something free.

You can always expect to come back for more.


	2. Equal Ties

A/N: after re-reading some of the manga...thought i'd do this really short drabble...

Title: **Equal Ties**

Pairings/Characters: ByakuyaxRenji (kind of)

Rating: PG

Genre: Dark-ish

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

Words: 298

Number: #2

* * *

He fights the darkness, hand trying to reach up into the unknown. His fingers reach something, light and silky. Clean, straight, and firm. Pain wracks his body, grabbing his lungs and squeezing them until his breath comes out in nerve-wracking gasps and choked noises. 

His body is pained, the blood still refusing to stop, he knows it and accepts it like a sin.

Memories flash in his mind. But he shoves them aside and clears his mind of everything.

He waits for death to claim him. Waits for justice and damnation. He wishes to atone what he could not correct and what he could not carry on. The pain eases, perhaps part of his mind, a figment of his imagination that warps his five main senses.

And then he feels something grab him, gently taking his hand and intertwining their own with his. The spasms subside and just when he thought death won him, a holy light illuminates his vision.

Opening his purple eyes weakly he stares up at the ceiling, feverishly he tries to think, tries to make **sense**. Tries to piece it all together.

His face grows hot, but his body feels like ice. He lets out a faint moan and flinches at the adding of something on his forehead. Water dribbles down the sides of his face and down to his nose.

He swallows painfully, like sand grains instead of saliva and lifts his gaze. Relaxing instantly.

Greeting not the grim reaper, but his vice captain.

Clasping his hand, smiling wearily and uttering,

"Ohaiyo Kuchiki-Taichou"

With eyes of the forgiving, never asking why, how, or when.

Nor the position that either is in.


	3. Friendship

A/N: Sorry, had it done but heavily distracted by Digital Devil saga 2

Title: **Friendship**

Pairings/Characters: Urahara, Yoruichi

Rating: PG

Genre: Angst

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

Words: 446

Number: #3

* * *

The skies seem to tear open whenever Urahara looks at them. His somber eyes stare up at the vast blue, overlapping each other, never besting each other. He tells himself that its one whole connection, but really, its all paint. Overlapped and done in different strokes. 

He lays on the grounds, the built grounds of their former training area.

He noticed long ago, even when he thought about replicating it during his first years as a Gigai, it wasn't going to be the same.

It didn't feel the same at **all**.

The land didn't hold the luxurious golden warmth to it, never made his eyes light up at the sight of it. Rarely was Yoruichi around to make the place feel alive. The trees never grew, instead they stood wooden and rotting like death claimed them all year long.

Even the rocks didn't bounce quite the same when he tossed them. Never was there a single weed to pull and criticize over that bugs would be attracted. No longer was there that special vast outside world with the waterfall he favored staring at, just when the rainbow touched it.

He liked how it sparkled and shimmered, reflecting all those lights. He use to take frequent trips to stare at it when there was nothing to be done.

"Urahara…"

The man didn't reply to the woman's voice, even when he felt her breath against his cheeks, and hand falling upon his chest. His eyes slipped close at an unspoken pain and lifted a hand to tilt his hat forward, covering his face. He knew that Yoruichi wouldn't leave, she never did. Not once.

Sometimes he wondered if he'd do the same. If he could.

Urahara's blond bangs blew to one side, and before long he felt a sudden pressure on his chest and managed a small smile. Tears gathered in his eyes when he felt the woman's arms around his middle, hugging him tightly. Reassuring him more so then her choice of words.

"I'll never leave your side Kisuke. Never."

And he believed that.

Because that was why they were beyond best friends.

And acknowledged each other as family.

"Not until you come with me. Not until you can go back. One day…" Yoruichi whispered placing her head on her friend's chest.

A single tear, holding all the memories, all the times he laughed, all his friends, and his life, fell down his cheek.

And he responded. "Aaa."

Feeling the paint smooth out in his eyes.

And he smiled at the 'sky'.


	4. Collision

A/N: Kind of Gin/Izuru. I did this one awhile ago---as thought of if the two ever encountered each other what it would be like. I do read the manga xo don't hurt me. Thought it'd be something different.

Title: Collision

Pairings/Characters: Gin/Izuru

Rating: PG

Genre: General?

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

Words: 533

Number: #4

* * *

The moon was red that night, oozing a sickly red color that covered blotches of the moon, deeper colored then the rest. Beside it, the starts that weren't covered twinkled in delight. Illuminating the sky further. There was a shudder in the skies, and the rain began to fall. 

Below two figures stood outside, underneath the plummeting fall of rain hitting their backs. Soaking their uniforms until the bodies sagged with the unnecessary weight. It was the late hours of the night, no one was awake, and no one needed to be.

It was the perfect time for intruders.

Such was, the traitor of Soul Society confronted with the new Taichou of 3rd division.

It had only been a few years since he turned, ruined the council and plotted behind the councils back. Manipulated everyone to do his bidding, and his supposed master, Aizen-ex Taichou. One well respected, and the other a slithering white snake that wrapped around everyone's finger to be the prime suspect. His smile, like fangs, froze everyone with an unknown venom that leaked through.

Made them fear.

"Oiya, oiya, Kira-ku---" the man began, cut off by the bold captain in front of him, wielding a familiar Zanpakutou.

"Don't speak. I sensed your Reiatsu the moment you entered. Do not try and worm your way out of this with pleasantries. You're not welcome here." No longer was the blonde a sniveling coward. No longer did he kiss the hem of his master's robe, demanding attention and the calloused palm on his head, petting him like a common animal.

Now he stood with hardened eyes, the possibility of Bankai breached, and skill of combat further mastered. His hair hadn't changed; he hadn't aged physically, and yet…

Gin smiled, bushing back his imperfect silver bangs, flicking the wet raindrops away.

He still had memories of the nights when Shinsou would dig into the skin and spill blood. Kira had begged for scars every night. Had groveled at his feet for attention. Do anything for it…

In his eyes, the eyes of one always a predator, Kira was still his.

"Leave Gin." The tone was harsh from the blonde. The hand tightened around his weapon, boldly taking a step forward. No longer wavering in steps, in thoughts, in **feelings**. He walked forward until he was directly beside the man, no longer looking at him from the front or side.

"Ara…? No longer my broken toy ne…?"

Neither party moved.

It took the 3rd Taichou several moments before he spoke, "You never had one to begin with." He coldly brushed shoulders with the taller man, confident in all aspects and strode forward never once looking back.

And as the rain continued to fall, the snake opened his eyes. His smile retracted like a tongue until only a grim expression swept across his face.

"No…" he murmured, "I suppose I didn't."

For if he did. He was sure…

Very sure…

That he would have come running, begging, and still filled with despair.


	5. Trusted Bond

A/N: I honestly don't know where this one came from...Really. It's awkward.

Title: **Trusted Bond**

Pairings/Characters: UkitakexKaien

Rating: PG

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

Words: 617

Number: #5

* * *

Footsteps fell heavily along the floor. Urgent, desperate, alert.

It was these factors that woke the 13th Taichou of the Gotei 13. The silver haired man brushed back the blankets around his body and groped for his lamplight. His finger spun a web in the darkness, blindly, until he found the familiar feel of a chain and yanked gently on it.

The room illuminated instantly. Partly hiding the farthest corners already claimed by darkness unwilling to give up. His area though, shone a circle like barrier, keeping evil at bay.

Brown eyes squinted past all that, eyeing the doorway with interest.

A figure stood in it, one hand on the doorframe, the other at his side.

He was breathing heavily it seemed, almost hesitant to speak having interrupted his captains sleeping time---sleep that was precious. Ukitake could see the man swallow, and upon further inspection, seem a bit nervous.

Ukitake was the first to speak. "Something troubling you Kaien?"

The man nearly flinched before shifting his legs position. When Kaien didn't speak, Ukitake furrowed his brow and rose slowly, gesturing for his vice captain to come in.

Still, he didn't budge a single bit.

Now a bit worried then confused the elder man walked forward, graceful like falling snow and peered intently, "Have you got a cold? Perhaps sick? Or Ha---"

Kaien's face went aflame as he suddenly bowed deeply, arms bunched at his side. "Requesting permission to sleep here Taichou!"

Ukitake did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"Permission to sleep with you sir!"

There was a long tense pause before Ukitake began to digest **that** bit into his brain. Then chuckled placing a hand on the younger Shinigamis back. "I see now.." Said Ukitake, "One of your crazy dares?"

Kaien flushed further, shaking his head furiously. "No Sir!"

'_Ah I see…all newbie vice captains…oh Shunsui you probably spouted that stupid rumor around again didn't you?' _Still… No. It would be cruel to do that to his vice captain. He was not like Shunsui. Or, so he told himself.

"Kaien, it's a false rumor if you heard from Shunsui to sleep with your captain. While I'm flattered…you do have your eyes on someone else don't you?" His eyes twinkled merrily when his vice captain began to scratch his head looking sheepish.

"I…I thought so. But still…if I'm to work under you…"

Ukitake got a **different** thought on that wording and nearly choked on air.

Kaien continued without pausing. "I think I should better understand my captain! Thus I thought quality time was the best way…uh…sir…are you alright?" The sudden coughing that erupted mid way through the sentence calmed.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry…"

The silver haired Taichou brought his hand back from his mouth and grimaced at the reflecting puddle of crimson fluid stuck to his palm and fingers. He made a grim look and looked around for some sort of napkin and was quite surprised when one popped out of nowhere, cleaning his hand.

Ukitake lifted his warm chocolate colored eyes to his vice captain. The young man was staring down, letting his hand linger even when the substance was cleared and eradicated.

Perhaps…a night together would be good Ukitake thought.

"Thank you…Kaien."

The man gave a cheesy grin, saluting with two fingers against his forehead, "your welcome sir!" And the smile that showed the vice-captain was at ease brought Ukitake hope.

Hope that he would survive, despite the growing parasitic disease, and see that smile once again.


	6. Eternal Struggle

A/N: Drabbles are quick...and im lazy. Isnt thaty a wonderful poem no? Im kidding!

Title: Eternal Struggle

Pairings/Characters: Ichigo and Hollow Side Centric. Tiny RukiaxIchigo

Rating: PG

Genre: Dark?

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

Words: 508

Number: #6

* * *

Winds whipped back his cape like a fierce tornado. The glow in his eyes betrayed his youthful mindset, capturing those that looked into them in an abyss of confusion. In one hand the Zanpakutou was gripped tightly, like a lifeline, and slung over his shoulder. Radiating the fierce determination like a poison from the owner's body. 

In the other a hand clenched fiercely at his side, shaking from an unknown…uncontrollable rage. Unlocking his powers was the first step, controlling them was the second. In the stage of equivalent exchange one must give up something for another. Ichigo learned this, closing his eyes briefly after he had surveyed the giant firebird in front of him.

He could feel the unleashed being inside of him, throb like a wound and ache like a burn. It seeped out of every part of his body, became one with him, and sometimes tried to take him over, grasping his mind and fighting back, fighting for control. He fought back though, reaching out with all the strength he could, and shoved it back only able to face forward---never back.

A small flame reached his skin, incinerating upon contact. Spirit power washed over him, refresh and at the same time, made him feel sick. Something rejoiced in his mixed views---he got the power to protect, the power to defend, the power to do right and good. But what had he _lost_?

He reaches up with his controlled hand, with his Zanpakutou catching the brunt of the fires and stares ahead, eyes glowing brighter. He considers it, even when the majestic bird meets its downfall without him having even put effort into a single swing. He intakes short breaths, unable to gaze down at where Rukia---no doubt she looks up, waiting for him. Waiting for a smart-ass remark. Approval that he is not a dream and just as real as the captains below.

He swallows hard, a trickle of sweat rolls down his face. But in a blink it's gone.

'_I've lost myself._' He admits quietly. Knowing that the being is slowly gaining control, he knows what it is—vaguely, but ignores it in favor of facing ahead, on a road unknown with challenges awaiting.

Slowly he drops his head down, meeting the woman's gaze---the one that changed his life for better and for worse. Unable to hide the smile that lifts upon his face. Her being gives him hope and gives him strength.

Rukia is where his humanity lies. And the smallest reminder leaves him at ease. Giving a light chuckle, quiet and only heard by himself he gives a cocky expression. Masking all uncertainties and unease.

"Yo' Rukia."

And faces hell on his own.

With a mask in white and red laughing back at him with golden predator eyes.

Continuing the endless struggle, which will determine his fall or succession.


	7. Lost and Found

A/N: 7th drabble. I've been lazy all right? Also I suck at humor…

Title: Lost and Found

Pairings/Characters: ByakuyaxRenji

Rating: PG-13?

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

Words: 436

Number: #7

* * *

There was the briefest of chills at night. 

Two figures slept silently, entangled in each other's embrace. Black criss-crossed with red strands creating a startling pleasant combination streak. The red hair lay overtop the perfect even black strands, and the body lay, positioned over top. A chin lay over the others chest, a smile over his face as he ran his fingers through the nobles black hair, hearing a slight moan as his hand, the free one, snaked along the pale yet immaculate unscarred skin.

"Stop it…"

"C'mon Taichou…"

There was a pause before. "…No."

"Please?"

"No."

The captains of sixth division wrestled to get back up and retain some pride that he knew deep down **somewhere**, he had. His efforts though, were wasted when that same grip immediately changed to his arms, pinned them above his head. Byakuya scowled slightly, although it was hard to see in the dark. He blamed it on exhaustion of work, yes; there was **no way** he could lose to **Renji** in anything.

Or so he thought anyway.

Breath hit the higher ranked beings cheek, easing him to relax and succumb to the desires the body grasped for. Above him Renji could only grin. He let go of one arm and let his hand travel a line from the shoulder down past the chest and waist to the inner thigh, running a pattern of circles before curving and----

The lights flicked on, blinding the two naughty Shinigamis.

"Ken-chan! KEN-CHAN! I found the princess and prince! 3" The young voice nearly SCREAMED out the statement, making the dubious undressed two on the floor to stand bolt right up, grasping sheets shared between them to cover up.

Not too long later heavy footsteps fell nearer until Kenpachi poked his face in and arched a hard brow. "You found the----YACHIRU DON'T LOOK!"

The male father figure reached out, grabbing the child around the waist and ushered her out the door faster then he could break it, giving the two a dangerous look. "We don't **need** anymore fangirls guys. Matsumoto is doing **plenty**."

With that the captain left, leaving Renji and Byakuya to wallow in confusion.

"Did we just…?" Renji questioned.

"Yeah." Byakuya agreed.

"And we…"

"Yeah."

"Should we…?"

"…Yeah."

Byakuya grunted at the following silence and flash stepped to the light switch and turned it off, resuming their fun, once again entangling in an explosion of passion.

After all, what were Shinigamis supposed to do on their day off? Paperwork?


End file.
